Eyes That Can Kill You
by Dancing With the Rain
Summary: In another world where the type of magic you use is expressed in your eyes, it's hard for Sakura to blend in with her classmates...but, one day, there's a new student with eyes just as strange! With eyes those strange colors, how will the two survive?
1. Amber Meets Emerald

**A/N Note: My first fanfic about CardCaptor Sakura, yep! And since I love SyaroanxSakura, this is a fanfic about that pairing :)**

She, Sakura Kinomoto, was in constant hiding.

All because of the color of her eyes.

Everyone around her possesed brown eyes, the mark of no magics, but she had startling emerald eyes that sparkled like jewels. The green and brightness of them could tell even complete strangers that she possessed a strong magic of healing.

Because of that, she always had to wear tinted contacts. The only other person who knew of her secret was Tomoyo Daijiou, who had purple eyes, signalfying that she had some dormant moon magic.

"Did you hear?" Tomoyo was gushing as she and Sakura skated toward class, "There's going to be a transfer student from Hong Kong?"

"And?" Sakura replied, not having any interest at all in this topic.

"He's the cousin of Mei-Ling!" Mei-Ling had long, jet-black hair which she put up, and startling red eyes that meant she had some dormant sun magic within her.

"So?" Sakura concentrated on not tripping over the stone placed conviently in front of her.

"Uggh," Tomoyo exclaimed, "You don't get anything about this, do you?"

"Uh-huh..." Sakura was looking at the butterfly in front of her.

"YOU AREN'T LISTENING TO ME, ARE YOU?" Tomoyo asked, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I TOLD YOU?"

"Umm...there's a transfer student...?" Sakura looked upwards as she tried to save her skin, "And...they're from...Hong Kong...?"

"He's!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "I wonder if he has magics like you...then my Sakura could finally have a boyfriend and not feel awkward..." She clutched her cheek in wonder, "And I'll be able to film evey moment of it!" She exclaimed in glee.

"Um...Tomoyo...?" Sakura asked.

They reached the classroom and opened the door, "Hey, guys! Are we late?" Sakura asked everyone her trademark greeting.

"Nope, and just in time, too! Sensei is walking down the hallway!" Rika-chan answered.

"Akk!" Sakura frantically skated to her desk, while Tomoyo glided to hers.

As soon as Sakura sat down, the door opened again and Sensei walked in, "Kinomoto-san, I trust you aren't late today?" He asked as he surveyed the room, then nodded in approval, "Just in time, as usual."

"Lady Luck is always by my side." Sakura muttered an answer.

"Maybe it's because of your magic, not your luuck," Tomoyo winked.

"To...mo...yo..." Sakura hissed, looking around and checking to see if anyone had heard. Thankfully, nobody did.

"Anyway, class, we have a new student today. He just transfered from Hong Kong." Sensei announced. He turned to the door, "You may come in now."

The door opened, and in stepped a boy with touseled brown hair and...Sakura gulped...

Amber eyes.

In her head, Sakaura quickly ran through the colors of eyes and their meanings when it came to magic. Amber meant that he was very skilled in combat magics. Sakura closed her eyes and focused on the seperate auras of everyone and realized that the new student also used moon magic.

"Hello," the new student said, "My name is Li Syaroan."

"Li-san, you can sit next to..." Sensei's eyes scanned the room, and landed on the seat behind Sakura, "Behind Kinomoto-san. Raise your hand, Kinomoto-san, to show him where you are."

Sakura, inwardly groaning at her luck, raised her hand, "Erase that. Lady Luck is not at my side right now."

In fact, she seemed to have disappeared. A person with magic like him could easily tell that there was a strong aura with healing magic, and he could easily pinpoint the source to her.

On the other hand, Tomoyo sitting in the desk besides her was exclaiming in glee, "Li-san has magic! Sakura-chan actually has a chance in love!"

Sakura cringed and silently uttered a spell so no one would her Tomoyo's very loud announcement.

Li-san passed by Sakura, and turned to glare at everyone as he walked, including her. Everyone he glared at had flinched away, but Sakura met his eyes. He continued on, and sat down.

"Ah! Xiao Lang, you're sitting next to me!" Sakura heard Mei-Ling exclaim. Li-san flinched, as if that was what he was afraid of.

"Don't be shy, Xiao Lang, after all, I'm your fiancee!" Mei-Ling proceeded to exclaim rather loudly. Syaroan glanced around fearfully, as everyone turned to look at him in bewilderment. Sakura laughed in her mind...he could've just used a Masking Spell. But, wait, he was only skilled in combat magic...erase what she had just said.

Sakura groaned again in her mind. The rest of the year would be such an obstacle now that Li-san was here. It would take a lot of effort for her to shield her magic from him.

For the rest of class, Sakura zoned out. The bell rang, and she dazedly walked toward the gym to P.E. On her way, Tomoyo grasped her arm and whispered excitedly in her ear, "Even though Li-san is already taken my Mei-Ling-chan, it's obvious that he doesn't really like her. Sakura-chan can still have a chance at him!"

"Tomoyo! Stop trying to matchmake me with a boy that I honestly don't want to even go near a ten-mile radius of!" Sakura replied.

"We'll see..." Tomoyo grinned coyly. Sakura could imagine a cartoon thought bubble coming from Tomoyo's head, brainstorming of ways to get Sakura and Li-san to fall in love.

They reached P.E., and Sensei told them that they were practicing hand-to-hand combat, co-ed. Then she proceeded to pair up Sakura with Li-san.

"Ugghh, does Lady Luck now hate me? And this morning, she was still at my side!" Sakura exclaimed to Tomoyo.

"Nope, Lady Luck is definetely still at your side!" Tomoyo's eyes gleamed. Sakura sighed. When would Tomoyo stop worrying about sakura's love life? Sakura had never found anyone interesting, always devoted to shielding her aura from them, and keeping her real identity hidden.

Sakura trudged toward the mat as she prepared to fight Li-san, then proceeded to take up a stance. She thanked her otou-san and nii-san for teaching her how to fight.

After all, her opponent was skilled at combat magic, though he wouldn't dare use it here...but he was still probably VERY skilled, even without magic.

Sakura prayed that this would be quick. Lady Luck really did not like her...did she?


	2. His Mission in Tomoeda

**A/N Note: Chapter 2 is up, whoo-hoo-yea!**

He was only here to find out who the Misstriss of the Clow was.

Not to continuously fight what seemed like a pointless battle with a girl that possessed no magic at all.

He remembered that day, in Hong Kong, when the elders of the Li Clan came to call.

_He was about to go to his swordsmanship class when, all of a sudden, he found himself in a dark, dank room. His mother, Yelan, was sitting in the shadows, and in front of him were the elders. With their dark, hooded cloaks, they could've been Grim Reapers. Or the symbol of Death, which fitted them much better. After all, they had magic far stronger than he had ever seen, and could easily blast their enemies into a fine dust if needed._

_The only source of light in this room was a dimly lit lantern hanging from the ceiling about who-knows-how-high. Syaroan stepped forward and met the eyes of the elders, then bowed._

_The elder who was seated in the middle behind the long table cleared his throat and stood up. He barely lifted his head. "Li Xiao Lang," he began, calling Syaoran by his Chinese name, "Do you know why you were called here?"_

_Why would he? He wasn't a mind reader, though he suspected the elder to the far right had some of these abilities, because that elder smirked, "No sir." He replied._

_"Then allow me to explain our situation to you, Xiao-Lang." The elder in the middle continued, "It has come to our attention that the Book of Clow was opened, and the 52 Clow Cards have escaped."_

_Syaroan frowned. __Clow Cards? Thee Book of Clow? Wait, Clow Reed, their ancestor? "What is the Book of Clow, may I ask?"_

_The elder continued, "_The Book of Clow was created by our ancestor, Clow Reed. The book contains fifty two cards, each having their own type of ability and magic. They were all under his control until the day he died, and before his death he made sure to seal them away into the book. But it has been opened."

_Syaroan sighed in his head. Finally, he got to know exactly why they called him, but only after about an hour of other details. The elders really needed to learn how to get to the point. "You want me to collect them, sir?"_

_Another elder stood up. "We would have liked you to if we had known this earlier. We believe that if there is anybody fit enough to collect and become the master of those cards, it is you, Xiao-Lang. But they have already been collected. That, meaning they have a new master." Syaroan felt proud that the elders had given him a compliement, but then he frowned. If the Clow Cards already had a new master, why would he be needed? Unless..._

_"However, the new master is not related to Clow Reed, or to any other historical magical person. It is an outrage-those cards are not meant to be used by a novice with no magical knowledge!" The elder continued, "We find this matter distrubing. Clow Reed is our ancestor, is he not? Those cards belong to us, to you, Xiao Lang."_

_Syaoran was at a loss for words. Why were they telling him all of this when the new master had already been decided upon? "I agree, sir, but this is out of my hands. If they've already been collected, what are we supposed to do?"_

_Another elder took over, "Not we. You. We want you to challange the new master and gain control of all the Clow Cards."_

_His mission was revealed...but Syaroan didn't really get it. Who was the new master? After all, he couldn't challenge a person, if not knowing who they were, "Yes, sir, I will."_

_"It is also revealed to us that this new master is still attending middle school in Tomedoa, a town in Japan." The elder continued, "Though we don't know how much magical power they might have, we are trusting you to find them and gain back the Clow Cards."_

_"We don't know who the new master is?" Syaroan asked._

_"No, we do not, Xiao-Lang. And do not interrupt a person while he is still not finished speaking." The elder scolded. "We are making it your job to find out who is the new master of the Clow, along with the job of winning the cards."_

_He understood now, finally, "Yes, sir, I will. I will be the new master of the Clow in no time."_

_"We are glad to hear it." The elder replied, "But we are in no rush, Xiao-Lang. Time doesn't matter to us, as long as you have the cards. So seeing as how you have all the time in the world, we think it is best you do not do anything drastic too soon. Once you find out exactly who their master is, we want you to get to know them, spend time with them. Because, Xiao-Lang, if you come to know your opponent, the key to their defeat will be in your hands."_

_The elder's eyes searched for someone behind him. "Yelan," he called. Syaoran's mother stepped out from the shadows. "Do you understand what his instructions are?" He asked. She nodded. "Good. Your move to Japan will be in three days. Get packing quickly. And do not get distracted. We are counting on you, Xiao-Lang."_

So here he was, in Tomedoa Middle School. The minute he had walked in class 6-2, he had felt a strong magical aura, crackling with power. Upon closer exaimination, he realized that the master was a misstriss, with a mix of moon and sun magic and the power of the stars in her hands.

However, he was unable to pin it down to a single person. Nobody in his class had eyes other than the color brown.

This was going to be a rather tough mission, he though to himself as he unconsiously won the battle.

"Li-san," His opponent remarked, "You're really skilled in combat!" She grinned, "But then again, I stink, so..."

He didn't reply, trying to concentrate on pinning the aura to the person. However, he found that he couldn't.

"The new misstriss must be very skilled to hide her identity this well," He concluded, "However, I will find her."


	3. See What You Believe

**A/N Note: This is not exactly like CCS manga or anime…I played around with the timeline.**

**A/N Note: Sakura is in the 7****th**** grade, okay? Now, enjoy!**

Chapter 3-The Fine Art of Maske

"HOOOEEEE!" Sakura screamed when she woke up and looked at her alarm clock, "I SLEPT IN LATEEEEE!"

"You have magic, yet you don't even wake up on time!" Kero gestured toward a frantic Sakura.

"Kero-chan, we don't have time for this!" Sakura put her hair into pigtails, "Tomoyo will be waiting for me!"

"So?" Kero-chan replied, "Just talk to her in class."

"I can't-I promised her I would!" Sakura grabbed her bag and dashed down the stairs.

Touya looked up from the newspaper, "The kaijuu has finally woken up."

"I AM NOT A KAIJUU!" Sakura exclaimed as she started to wolf down her breakfast.

Four minutes and fifty-two seconds later, she jumped up and said, "See you! I'm heading toward school now!"

"Wolfed down her breakfast in five minutes…that's a record," Touya remarked as he opened the door, "Then again, she's a kaijuu, all right."

Sakura stomped on his foot, "I'm going now!" She pulled on her skates and rushed out the door, "And I am NOT a kaijuu!"

Sakura felt the wind as she zoomed by the corner, and smashing right into…Tomoyo!

"Sakura-chan, you're in a rush today!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "We can make it to school on time, if we hurry!"

"Okay!" Sakura panted as she strained to skate faster, "Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

"What we're going to do with your green eyes, of course!" Tomyo exclaimed, "We have to show them off!"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura's eyes bulged out, "Why on Earth would we want to do that!"

"Because I want my Sakura-chan to find some love," Tomoyo's eyes sparked with concern, "Your happiness is my happiness, and you don't seem as happy as you were last year, when you didn't know that Yue was Yuikito."

"I am happy!" Sakura replied firmly, "But Li-san coming has dampened that. How on EARTH will I avoid him! He's sitting right next to me…and I have the sneaking suspicion that he wants to do something malisious."

"I think it's your overreactive imagination at work." Tomoyo waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, "But since you're unhappy, the least I can do is to cheer you up."

They skated for a while, each lost in their thoughts.

"Why don't you use the cards?" Tomoyo asked, "Remember when you were crying after your confession to Yukito? You created the Kong."

"How does the Kong help me now?" Sakura exclaimed.

Tomoyo shook her head, "No, no, no, what we have to do is to create another new card that will mask your power."

"Ohh!" Sakura exclaimed, "I get it!"

Just then, the school loomed up before them, "AKK, we're already here! What do I do?"

"Use the Illusion?" Tomoyo suggested.

"How would that work?" Sakura asked.

"You make the Illusion become a girl about the same age as you, with long black hair and shining forest green eyes…or something like that." Tomoyo frantically looked around, "Quickly, while no one is here!"

Sakura ran to a nearby bush and chanted, "Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!"

"Ooh, another Cardcaptor scene!" Tomoyo's eyes gleamed, "it is really too bad that I couldn't get a video of her in another one of my special outfits!"

Sakura decided to ignore her as her Star Kay turned into a wand.

"Illusion!" Sakura called as her wand touched the card, "Create an illusion of another me!" She imagined a girl, with dark and shining green eyes like hers and her mother's. Her power would be as strong as Sakura's, maybe even stronger, to block Sakura's power from prying eyes.

She would have on the school uniform, and would "just" happen to pass by when Sakura and Tomoyo themselves rushed in.

"Okay." Sakura said when the Illusion shifted into the girl, "I'm done."

Tomyo grinned as she turned off her video camera, "It was lucky of me to bring this around by my side at all times, or I would've not been able to film you!" Sakura sweat-dropped, and Tomoyo ranted on, "Too bad I didn't have one of those outfits now!"

Suddenly, the chime of the bells could be heard, "We're going to be late!" Sakura cried as she started to frantically skate in the door, through the hallways, and by all the classroom doors. Tomoyo was right behind her.

The door of class 7-2 opened with a BANG as Sakura screamed, "HOOEEE!"

She heard her classmates clapping, "On time!" "Sensei hasn't come yet!"

Sakura sighed in relief as she slumped to the floor, and Tomoyo gingerly skated around her and to her desk.

"As usual, Kinomoto-san, you're just on time." Sensei's voice made Sakura jump, "HOOOEEE!"

Syaroan frowned in Kinomoto-san's direction. Must she always be this annoying? He had business to attend to!

It was weird, how, when she barged in, he had felt the aura again. Syaroan looked out the window…and into a pair of emerald eyes.

A girl was running down the courtyard, one hand to her hat, and the other clutching her bag. The school cap hid most of her features well, but Syaroan could clearly see a pair of bright green eyes.

There was something weird in the image though. Syaroan squinted his eyes…it was almost like the girl wasn't real.

A pattern soon became visible in his eyes, on her tie. It seemed familiar, but Syaroan couldn't think how. In the last week, he had been cramming on the history of the Clow Cards, and how to detect magical powers. He didn't see how that pattern would be related to those two subjects, unless…

"Konnichiwa, Li-san!" A bright, cheery voice made Syaroan lose his concentration. He turned his head, scowling at the person who had broken his concentration.

It was Kinomoto-san. Her bright brown eyes stared in question.

"Nothing." He looked out the window again, to see that the girl had disappeared. She was the reason he had been on edge yesterday, constantly feeling a powerful aura, "Nothing at all."


	4. Ritual of The Cards

**A/N Note: Third chapter is up! Warning: I couldn't really think up of a good spell to say, so, yeah, it'll be kinda lame…:)**

Chapter 3-

"!" the bell rang. Everyone started packing up.

"See ya later!" Mei-Ling called towards Sakura as she dragged Li-san outside.

Sakura muttered a farewell.

"Sakura-chan, are you ready?" A voice gently asked the shivering lump of hair facing the desk. Sakura jumped about two meters into the air, then slumped back into her seat.

"Too…afraid…" Tomoyo heard Sakura murmur faintly. Tomoyo sighed. It had been tense, today, with many close calls.

There was one in lunch. Since Tomoyo and Sakura were close friends with Mei-Ling, they were going to have lunch with her. Mei-Ling also insisted that Li-san sit with them, much to Sakura's silent protest. Lunch was eaten in silence, with Li-san looking off into space and Sakura fidgeting nervously, and avoiding Li-san in general.

About halfway into the period, Sakura looked up and pointed to a nearby tree, "Look, Tomoyo-chan! Aren't they so cute?" She was talking about a nest of baby birds that had just come out of their eggs. The mother bird gazed at them with love, then bid farewell as she flew off to find some food for them.

"Yes, they are." Tomoyo had agreed.

"I know" Sakura replied cheerily, "Look at th-oh!" A baby bird was pecking its nest, and tripped. It started falling toward the ground. Squeaking in terror, it tried to flap its wings like it had seen its Mama do, but it couldn't get the hang of it.

"Um...I need to go to the restrooms, okay?" Sakura hurriedly excused herself. Tomoyo could tell that she was going to use a Sakura card to help the bird. But would she make it in time?

The bird was a hair away from the ground when a pink bubble formed around it. It started to float higher and higher.

"Hey! Look, isn't that bird floating?" Mei-Ling shouted, "Why is there a pink bubble around it?"

Li-san's head whipped around. His amber eyes widened as he saw the bird floating, "The Float card…" Tomoyo heard him mutter under his breath. Tomoyo mentally nodded-Li-san must've researched about a lot the Clow Cards, or he wouldn't know…wait, how'd he know about them in the first place?

It was rather convenient, how Li-san transferred soon after Sakura-chan had become the Mistress of the Clow…and then converted them into Sakura Cards. It was also strange, how hew he made no effort to conceal his eye color. Sakura-chan and she always made sure that their true eyes color was revealed-no one else knew about their eye colors except for Eriol…

Just then, Sakura walked back, "I'm back .Is the birdie all right?" She asked.

"Yep." Tomoyo winked knowingly at Sakura while Mei-Ling was still gushing about the mysterious bubble. However, Li-san seemed to have spotted it, and he frowned, asking, "What's the joke?"

"Oh, nothing" Sakura replied, too quickly to be telling the truth. Li-san studied her quizzically.

"It's just that Sakura has, um," Tomoyo blundered on. She was sure that her lie would be just as plausible as Yamazaki's would be, and she cursed herself. However, Sakura-chan was her friends, and she was going to help her no matter what.

"Sakura, has,, er, been in the middle of um, this kind of situation before. See, this bird had fallen from its nest and Sakura, she wanted to help the bird, so she helped it up into its nest. And, um, it got back into the nest, but Sakura, being the klutz she is, fell." Tomoyo mentally sighed with relief at her accomplishment. Her lie was plausible so far, "I was winking to her because I was um, teasing her about that, er, incident."

"Really?" Li-san asked. There was no suspicion in his voice, thank Clow.

"Why did he have to come along!" Sakura whined.

"Shh, it's time to do the Ritual," Tomoyo's spirits lifted, "And I'll be able to film you doing it! Good thing that I have a costume ready!" Tomoyo hugged Sakura.

"Can't….breathe…" Sakura's face was turning blue.

"Ooh, I can't wait!" Tomoyo shrieked.

"Can't we just get this over with?" Sakura asked. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and trudged out the door.

"Onii-san! Otou-san!" Sakura called as she opened the door wide open, "Tomoyo-chan is coming over for dinner!"

"Okay," Fujitaka Kinomoto replied, "I'm cooking tonight." His grey eyes sparkled.

"So the kaijuu finally came back, eh?" Touya shouted.

"SAKURA, NOT KAIJUU!" Sakura screamed.

"Kaijuus aren't that short, though." Touya mused.

"UGGGHH!" Sakura yelled in frustration. Turning back towards a sweat-dropping Tomoyo, she said, "C'mon, let's go up into my room."

In Sakura's room, Kero-chan rushed towards them, "Sakura!" he exclaimed, "The cards have told me that a member of the Li Clan is trying to become the Master of the Clow."

"Really?" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"So?" Sakura replied, "I'm the Mistress of the Clow by right."

"NOO!" Tomoyo couldn't get why Sakura could be so dense at times, "Isn't the new transfer student's name Syaroan LI?"

"Oh…" Sakura looked frantic, "then I MUST create a card to mask my aura!"

"You want to create a new card?" Kero-chan asked, "Are you sure that you have enough power?"

Sakura glared at the plushie, "Really, Kero-chan?"

Fearing that his food supply would be cut off if he pushed further, Kero-chan relented, "Okay, I'll tell you-"  
>"Wait a second!" Tomoyo interrupted, "Sakura, you MUST wear this costume I bought with me!"<p>

She held up a silky red halter dress that hung straight and ended right above the knee. It had black trim. She also brought along a pair of black high-heeled boots, and a red mask with a black feather across the top. The mask covered Sakura's eyes, but Tomoyo had made sure that they didn't, and had holes for Sakura's bright green eyes to shine.

"Um…" Sakura stuttered, "Okay…"

After Sakura had changed into her outfit, Tomoyo made a few final touches, "There! Now you're ready for me to film!" She whipped out her handy video camera and started recording.

"Okay, so, Sakura," Kero-chan explained, "As a Creature of the Seal, I don't know the spell. HOWEVER, I do know that the Masters and Mistresses of Clow would know the spell by heart. Clow ensured that since he could foretell that times would change, himself being a Fortune-mage (a grey-eyed person). Sakura, you have to look within yourself for the spell. You've done it before, with Yukito and the Kong."

"Look within myself." Sakura repeated. She closed her eyes. The spell was within her, Kero-chan had said…

The room sat still for a long while as Sakura thought. Tomoyo looked on, "It's almost like she's in a trance," She whispered. A light green light surrounded Sakura.

Suddenly, Sakura opened her eyes, "Key of Clow," She commanded, " As Wind ignites, as Water churns, as Earth shakes and Fire blazes, give me the power of the elements!" A spell circle formed around Sakura as she continued, "The cards I call, to make anew, the card I wish is," Sakura's emerald eyes glowed eerily in the evening darkness, "The MASK!"

There was a shimmering, card-shaped square. As Tomoyo and Kero-chan watched, it started to take form. The Mask was a woman dressed for acting, with a mask in her hand and long, black hair that reached down towards her waist.

"I call upon the powers of my star, ancient forces near and far, new card transform all your might and draw your power from my light, Become a card!" Sakura commanded.

The figure started to unravel, before mielding into a card. It floated down into Sakura's outstretched hands.

Sakura grinned in delight. Tomoyo beamed and Kero-chan whooped for joy.

"Welcome the Mask to the Sakura Cards!" Sakura announced.


	5. Festival of Lights

**A/N Note: Finally, an update! FYI: "****李小狼，快点了！我****们****要****错过这****个****节****日如果你不快点！" ****means, "Hurry up, Li Syaoran! We're gonna be late to the festival if you're going to be this slow!" Since Mei-Ling is Chinese, I got some Chinese phrases to use ^_^**

**Anyways, I'm going to do Mei-Ling's point of view-if it's a bit OOC, tell me, okay? I don't think I really have it down. BTW: I don't think that Mei-Ling is a selfish brat-I think that she's a self-sacrificing, selfless girl who just doesn't get the meaning of friendship. If you think otherwise, I do have evidence to back it up ^_~**

Chapter 5-

"李小狼，快点了！我们要错过这个节日如果你不快点！" Mei-Ling yelled as she straightened her gold yukata with red decorations. Why was Xiao Lang so slow? Usually, it was she who held him up while she was looking for one thing or another. Was it because he owned no proper Japanese clothing? Probably.

She was looking forward to this festival-it was going to be the first festival in Tomoeda that Xiao Lang would go to. She had planned it all out…only to see said person waste a huge chunk of time finding a yukata.

"Coming, Mei-Ling!" She heard him answer. There was a shuffling noise, and the Xiao Lang walked down the stairs.

"Finally!" Mei-Ling said, "I was wondering if you were using magic or something-not like I could tell." Mei-Ling's eyes dimmed. She was the only person in the Li Clan without any magic as of yet. Even though the Elders all told her that her power would appear, she couldn't see what it was.

She had the tell-tale red eyes of dimmed Sun Magic, but no signs of it activating, so to speak. Until then, she would be the weak link of the Li Clan, the one everyone would use…just because of her lack of magic.

She tried to strike up a conversation with Xiao Lang on the way to the festival, but he never really said anything, preferring to stay quiet.

The festival was cheery and bright, a model of good times and memories. Lights were strung all around the stands, and soon, everyone would be lighting candles and letting them float on the lake. Bright with wishes Mei-Ling knew would never come true.

"Remember that Chinese New Year festival this year?" According to the zodiac, she would be 12, and the animal that year would be the same as the one during the year of her birth. She had been so convinced that this year would be the year she'd get her magic, this year.

It didn't come.

"Humph." Xiao Lang replied. Mei-Ling frowned. Ever since he had been assigned to the Mistress of Clow case, he seemed distant, more so than usual. It was at times like these that she truly regretted not having any magic at hand. Without it, how could she help him? She was doomed to be a helpless cheerleader, forever bouncing on the sidelines. Mei-Ling wanted to be more than that to him.

"Konnichiwa!" Mei-Ling turned to see Daidouji-san, "Li-san!" Daidouji -san grinned. She adorned a rich violet yukata with red designing on it. Her long purple hair was up in a bun, save for two long curls on either side of her face, "I finally got the chance to film most of our class in yukatas, including Sakura-chan of course!"

"Konnichiwa, Daidouji-san." Mei-Ling greeted in response, stifling a snort of laughter. Daidouji-san and Kinomoto-san's friendship was something that she had always marveled at. It was weird, how they were so close as friends. Anticipating each other's remarks, reading the other's mind like it was transparent in the first place…Mei-Ling had never experienced that feel of friendship…what would it be like?

"Hmph." Xiao Lang mumbled. Mei-Ling gently led him onto the walkway, "Look at the stands! Aren't they so colorful?" She tried to strike up a conversation.

"Hm." He was probably thinking about the Clow Cards again. A slight frown appeared on Mei-Ling's face. Even after all these years, Xiao Lang was distant, a bit stoic, unfeeling. But she knew that he wasn't always like that.

"Have you two seen the lake where they're floating the candles?" Daidouji-san asked, "It's so majestic-almost magical, even! Sakura-chan is there right now, and I was going to go meet up with her after I got more film for my camer-oh! Look at the time!" Daidouji-san glanced at the watch, obviously flustered, "Well, I have to go, Li-san! See you around!" She waved a good-bye and quickly disappeared into the crowds.

"Want to look at the lake?" Mei-Ling asked.

"Fine." Xiao Lang muttered. Mei-Ling dragged his arm and led him over the bridge and onto the shores of the lake.

"Wow..." The lake seemed to catch the rays of moonlight and light up the surrounding area. It was like something from a magical scene.

Mei-Ling's eyes sharpened. Actually, it seemed like it was glowing, a strange, purplish light, "Do you see that weird light over the lake?" She asked Xiao Lang. He knew magic, so he could probably tell if she was imagining or not.

"That pond?" Xiao Lang repeated. He gazed at it, "I don't think that there's anything special about it..." His eyes narrowed, "I think..." He quietly muttered a few verses of Chinese under his breath, then stood still there for several minutes. Mei-Ling waited.

"Mei-Ling, you're actually right-there is magic in that lake." Xiao Lang finally declared.

"Really?" Mei-Ling grinned, "Does that mean I have magic, too?" Just like you? Magic, that I can use to help you re-capture the Clow Cards?

Mei-Ling could see it in her mind-with her and Xiao Lang as a team, the new Mistress of the Clow wouldn't stand a chance!

"...Not necessarily." Xiao Lang replied. Her spirits tanked.

"Li-san!" Mei-Ling looked across the bridge to see Daidouji–san and Kinomoto-san. Kinomoto-san was waving wildly, outfitted in a light pink yukata, with silver flower designs. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, with pink ribbons braided into the strands of hair.

They started walking towards Mei-Ling and Xiao Lang, "What are you guys doing?" Kinomoto-san asked.

"Nothing much." Mei-Ling replied.

"Want to float our boats together?" Kinomoto-san asked.

"Nah, no thanks." Mei-Ling replied. She wanted for her and Xiao Lang to float their boat together, over the waves of the lake...

"Okay." Kinomoto-san replied. She skipped away towards the shoreline, "See ya!"

"Anyway, what kind of magic is in that lake?" Mei-Ling asked.

"Seeing Magic." Xiao Lang replied.

"Ooh!" Maybe it could tell her if Xiao Lang would be the next Master of the Clow. When they were going to get married...

"Maybe I could activate it..." Xiao Lang murmured. He closed his eyes. Mei-Ling, following his lead, closed her eyes, too.

She saw a pattern, intricate in its design, with stars at the center.

A pair of brightly flashing emerald-colored eyes.

And the circle of Clow's magic, but...different. With a star in the center.

And herself, with...

"Grey eyes?"


	6. Visions of Magic

**A/N Note: Continued from Mei-Ling's point of view ^.^ This chapter is very filler, also, and the small hints I dropped will appear later on, in the ending chapters and sequel...**

Chapter 6-

"Gray eyes?" On closer examination, they were more like red with gray flecks in them. However, why would she have eyes with some of the same gray that were in Clow Reed's eyes? Suddenly, the Chinese character 火, or fire. She was the dragon, flaming up, glorious with the mention of victory, of triumph...

"Mei-Ling?" Xiao Lang opened his eyes, "Did you just see the same thing as I did?"

"Design of stars...green eyes...Clow's circle...then red eyes...gray flecks in them...dragon of fire..." Mei-Ling muttered, shocked. She had finally gotten her first magical vision!

"I got the same vision, at least up to Clow's circle," Xiao Lang frowned, "And then I saw myself. I was older somehow, darker. It was like I had reverted to dark magic..."

"Really?" Mei-Ling asked. It was strange, how both of their visions were similar, yet different. Dark magic-the magic used by people who were power-hungry and resorted to using explosive and damaging magics that not only damaged its opponent in question, but also twisted the soul of the wielder.

"Yep, weird..." Xiao Lang seemed lost in thought for a while, "But how were you able to See?"

"Dunno. Maybe my magic's activating!" Mei-Ling exclaimed. She was sure that that was it-really, how could she have had that vision if it she possessed no magic?

"Or maybe you have a charm with magic...?" Xiao Lang asked. She did have a necklace on. She held out the pendant, which was a yin and yang symbol.

"Oh, Kinomoto-san gave me this one day." She remembered that day. Kinomoto-san and Daidouji-san were idly window-shopping when Kinomoto-san chanced upon the necklace. Mei-Ling was there, too, and she had remarked how it reminded her of China, Hong Kong, Xiao Lang.

"_Wow, that symbol must mean a lot to you, right, Mei-Ling?" Kinomoto-san commented._

"_That symbol was always there...at Aunt Yelan's house especially. It was so fun there, even though Wei trained us really hard. I remember how..." Mei-Ling sighed. Wait-why was she suddenly starting to pour out everything to them? What was the matter with her? How did she know that they wouldn't use it to mock her, attack? She turned around, walking the way home, "See you two tomorrow."_

"_Aren't you going to get it?" Daidouji-san asked when Mei-Ling had started to walk away. Mei-Ling turned back to look at her. Surprisingly, there was a hint of-concern? And it was genuine. Her gaze shifted to Kinomoto-san, whose light caramel brown eyes showed the same._

"_N-nah. I have to g-go. Wei will be w-waiting." Mei-Ling stuttered out a lie. She was still shocked from the emotion in both of their eyes. It was unlike anything she had ever seen-everyone in Hong Kong shielded their emotions. It was impossible to tell what anyone was thinking back there-they could even make it so that even their eyes showed no emotion._

_She woke up the next day, still pondering on that issue. Upon arriving at school, she realized that for once, Kinomoto-san wasn't late._

"_Li-san!" Kinomoto-san exclaimed when she spotted Mei-Ling. Daidouji-san smiled, her dark brown eyes twinkling with mirth as Kinomoto-san rushed up to Mei-Ling._

"_Hm?" Mei-Ling asked._

"_I just want to give you this," Kinomoto-san pulled out a small box. Red fabric bordered the cardboard, and there were gold designs on it, swirls of vibrant color. Just like the boxes in Hong Kong..._

"_Um...thanks...?" Mei-Ling's voice rose up slightly at the end in a silent question as she opened it. The yin and yang symbol gleamed up at her, and she stifled a gasp. Why would they give a gift to a person that they weren't friends with? She gazed quizzically at her classmate._

"_You seemed to really like it." Daidouji-san replied._

_Mei-Ling looked at the box again. It seemed like she was back in Hong Kong. Aunt Yelan had a necklace like this, too..."Thanks for the gift." She murmured._

"Kinomoto-san?" Xiao Lang peered at the necklace, "There doesn't seem to be anything special about it-not that I can see."

"So I do have magic!" Mei-Ling exclaimed with joy.

"Maybe...or maybe it was because of the magical aura in the Seeing lake." Xiao Lang deadpanned.

Mei-Ling felt her spirits sink, "Xiao Lang, can't you be optimistic for once?"

Xiao Lang ignored her, "What were the color of your eyes in the vision again?"

"Red with grey flecks." Mei-Ling replied.

"That's a color I haven't heard of before." Xiao Lang seemed to be thinking. He nodded sharply, "We're going to go back now and research the meaning of that eye color."

"Wha-what? But don't you want to stay here and see if you could attempt to See again?" Mei-Ling exclaimed.

"But we have to find out." Xiao Lang's eyes were genuine. He was one of the only few people of the Li Clan who weren't afraid to show his emotions, and Mei-Ling saw concern in the depths of his rich amber eyes.

"Okay." Mei-Ling reluctantly followed Xiao Lang back home.

"晚安! Good evening, Wei!" Xiao Lang called out as he pushed the door open, "We've come back from the festival." He started to walk upstairs and into his room. Mei-Ling followed.

She stopped at a huge bookshelf with books about magical and physical training and techniques, "Wow..." She murmured, awestruck. Xiao Lang sure was devoted.

He pulled one particularly thick book off the shelf, "Colours and Their Meaning-Eyes" Mei-Ling read in Chinese.

"So...red-gray?" Xiao Lang asked.

"Yep." Mei-Ling replied.

He flipped to the table of contents, then located the section, "Crossover Eye Colors, page 109" He murmured, then flipped to the page.

"Blue and purple, purple and green, gray and purple, gray and red...there!" Xiao Lang explained.

He read:

"_Red eyes indicate power over the elements of the sun. Add that to the gray pigment of Seer magic, and you could have many types of magics. Since every magician is not the same, it may differ between these abilities. These are the major abilities..._

_Ability to detect magic_

_Power over the sun elements_

_Very powerful intuition_

_...there are more minor ones."_

"Hmm...I wonder what that means," Mei-Ling idly flipped pages. Ability to detect magic? Powerful intuition? Power over the sun elements?

"Hmm-wait, what?" Xiao Lang was looking at the page.

"What?" Mei-Ling asked. She read the page, which was at the very beginning.

"_Magicians can disguise their aura with Illusion spells and tinted contacts. They are particularly helpful..."_

There was an intricate design by it, with dots in the middle. "A typical Illusion design" the caption read, "With various designs in the middle"

"My vision..." Xiao Lang gasped.


	7. Out of Sight, Out of Mind

**A/N Note: Anyways, Sakura/Syaoran is going to be GRADUAL-plus, I stink at writing fluff, so do you guys have any suggestions about it? Nothing too M-rated, but just typical for a middle-school love ^_^ I know that's asking a lot, but I'm totally inexperienced with writing fluff-I'm just not the type to really write that style, you know?**

Chapter 7

"Illusion, illusion..." Syaoran was thinking as he sat in the classroom, not paying any attention to Terada-sensei. It was a week after his vision of the design, "With a star in the middle..." He glanced out the window, at the place where he had first seen the girl, actually an Illusion spell, "Who would have the aura...must be someone in this class..."

"Li-san, could you tell us what the answer to this math problem is?" Terada-sensei suddenly asked.

"H-hmm?" Syaoran glanced up to see figures scrawled all over the board. He glared at the numbers and shapes for a while, then replied, "Since the answer right now is negative, it is undefined. However, you could approach the problem a different way to see if the answer will become positive."

"Correct," Sensei smiled.

"Hoe..." Syaoran glanced over in front of him, to see Kinomoto-san slumped over her desk, "I don't get it..." He scoffed-how could you _not_ get it? The answer was very straightforward. Then again, judging from that score she got two days ago on the math quiz, he shouldn't be setting his standards so high.

Daidouji-san was smiling at Sakura, saying, "If you want, I'll help you tonight. We have the math finals in a couple of weeks."

"Really! Arigatou, Tomoyo!" Sakura grinned with relief. The smile reached to her caramel brown eyes, which was rare where Syaoran came from. His lips quirked, a gesture so quick and subtle that it was hardly noticeable. The antics of Kinomoto-san were always able to bring a smile on his face.

His eyes scanned the classroom. The eye colors of his classmates were all brown, with subtle differences. Sasaki-san's were reddish-brown, while Mihara's were lighter. He couldn't tell with Yamazaki-san...for all he knew, they might've been green.

_However,_ the outragous lies he told seemed very out of character for a sorceror...then again, Clow Reed had a very warped personality, and he turned out to be one of the most powerful magicians ever. There was also the fact that the Clan Elders had said that it was a Mistress of the Clow, not Master...but everyone could make mistakes, right?

Including him.

Syaoran shook his head to clear out that thought. He wouldn't make any mistakes on his part to get control of the Clow Cards and become the next Master of the Clow.

He couldn't.

As he walked outside for lunch, he tried to talk to Yamazaki-san, "Y-"

"Ohaiyo!" A brunette girl with sparkling caramel eyes suddenly popped out.

"U-uh?" Syaoran managed to choke out.

"Want to sit next to me and Daidouji-san and Mei-Ling-san?" Kinomoto-san asked, "Mei-Ling-san has picked out a really nice place to sit! It's surrounded by cherry blossems and..."

"Fine." Syaoran mumbled as he followed Kinomoto-san to the site.

"Mei-Ling-san, Daidouji-san, I found Li-san!" Kinomoto-san called. Mei-Ling was the first to pop up, running towards them.

"Xie xie!" Mei-Ling thanked. A weird look crossed her face when she realized it was the wrong language, "I man, arigatou, Kinomoto-san." She corrected herself, "Arigatou, not xie xie." She muttered as she walked to the site.

"Sakura!" Daidouji-san cried as she ran to Kinomoto-san, "You're finally here!"

"Hai." Sakura grinned.

"You won't believe it! Just from looking at this scene around me, I came up with another idea for your costumes! You can use the "Flower" card" Daidouji-san rambled.

Kinomoto-san frowned and shot a glare at Daidouji-san, then swiftly averted her gaze to Mei-Ling and Syaoran. Syaoran gazed at the two, puzzled. The Flower card? What flower card? He and Mei-Ling shared a questioning glance.

Finally, Syaoran decided to pop the question, "What Flower card?" Even though both girls seemed to be trying to be subtle, he didn't miss the look that they passed. Kinomoto-san fidgeted, while Daidouji-san played with her school uniform.

"Erm..." Kinomoto-san replied.

"Um...well..." Daidouji-san continued, "We...made a card of flowers?"

Kinomoto-san nodded eagerly. Almost _too_ eagerly. Then again, Kinomoto-san was known for exaggerating her emotions, "It was for my mother, who died when I was three."

Daidouji-san's eyes light up, for no apparent reason. It was almost like she had just thought up of a brilliant idea...or she was just remembering the good old days, so to speak, "Yep. We made a card and decorated it with nadeshiko flowers."

"Because my mom's name was Nadeshiko." Kinomoto-san smiled at Daidouji-san, who smiled back. Syaoran frowned. Was this a lie...or not? It was impossible to tell, since he could find arguments to go either way.

"Wait," He noticed something, "Why would Daidouji-san make a costume for Kinomoto-san and make her use that card?" He slightly emphasized the last word.

"Oh..." Kinomoto-sasaid, "Because...my mother's...birthday is coming up soon, and..."

"I just wanted to take a picture to give to Sakura's otou-san." Daidouji-san finished.

Syaoran nodded. It _did_ make sense-Daidouji-san doted on Kinomoto-san, often swishing out a camera at random moments or saying "KAWAII" in other random moments.

There was still something off about this, though...he glared at both of them, trying to see if they were lying or not. It was only during these moments that he desperately wished that he not only had combat magic, but Seer magic as well, to help him see if they were lying or not.

"Let's not talk aout that, okay?" Mei-Ling said, "Can we just eat our lunch now? It's getting late."

"Hai!" Kinomoto-san cheered. She eagerly dug into her bag, "Otou-san back this really tasty cake yesterday, and I managed to save a few slices...after Kero-chan ate some of them." She smiled.

Kero-chan? Syaoran glanced quizzically at her. She was smiling happily, passing out the slices. Happy for no reason than that it was a sunny day.

He could never do that, but somehow, just seeing her happy, made it easier for him to smile and laugh as well. It was infectious, almost like magic, even.

_Could she be the Mistress of the Clow?_

Nah, she didn't have green eyes that signalfied the same kind of healing power as the Mistress did. Her eyes were just caramel brown, a bit to the amber side, but not magical netherless.

Who could it be?

Syaoran shook his head. Whoever they were, they'd slip up soon.

And on a branch of a tree, a shadowy figure lurked. It was tall and lanky, and its vibrant sky-blue eyes narrowed at the scene below it, immediately registering its enemy and its likely motives for appearing in Tomoeda.

"The Li Clan will never find the Clow." it hissed. It turned, then jumped out of sight.

And out of mind.

**A/N Note: Who do you think it is? Yue? Eriol? Another brand-new character? Well, you're not that lucky-I'm not going to say until later. But feel free to guess!**


	8. Ball of Unidentified Stuff

**A/N Note: Fluffy time! Thanks to C-r-i-m-i-s-o-n-P-e-t-a-l-.-l-y-n-n (I had to spell it out so the site wouldn't delete it, so the dashes are not in her ID) for helping me (we had a LOONG PM conversation that went totally off topic). Anyways, onto the story...^_^ Do you like it? Tell me-it's my first attempt at writing fluff in a multi-chap!**

Chapter 8

Sakura smiled. Everything was all right. Li-san was still confused by the Mask, she hadn't been discovered, and everything was all right...

...except for the fact that Tomoyo was still obsessed with the idea that she should get together with Li-san.

What was the point? He was her rival, the person trying to take away her Sakura Cards. Why should they fall in love for each other? Then again, Tomoyo had a knack for coupling up people well. But then again, she went absolutely crazy about it. Sakura shook her head. She remembered when she was off catching the cards and how Tomoyo was practically obsessed with recording it all down...with Sakura in spectacular costumes, of course! But it wasn't like Sakura hated Tomoyo for it-it was what made her special.

"Math Finals are in a few weeks, so study hard! I'm going to test you all tomorrow to see if you get the material or not." Terada-sensei's gaze seemed to be locked with Sakura's. She shivered and gulped. Math. MATH. MATH! How could you get it? A jumble of shapes...and how did you get an answer that "made sense" in Terada-sensai's opinion? "Hoe..."

_"That geometry question about the angles...you can't have -47 degrees as an answer. It doesn't make sense!"_ But how doesn't it make sense? Sakura could just use the Create and create an angle that WAS -47 degrees. It wasn't impossible, unlike what Terada-sensei tried to say every single time she had to talk to him about Math.

"Anyways, study together?" Tomoyo confirmed after school.

"Yep!" Sakura nodded to agree, "But it's going to take awhile...I honestly don't get it! I mean, _how_ do you get a "logical" answer to a geometry question about the cosine of 135 degrees? I got -1/2, and Terada-sensei looked at me like I was crazy!" Even though she knew that ranting on was going to do nothing for her, she still needed to get all the feelings out. Really, how did Tomoyo get all those math questions right?

Tomoyo shook her head in amusement, smiling, "Well, that's what friends are for." They started walking towards Sakura's house. Tomoyo was chuckling along the way..."Oh-ho-ho-ho!"

"To...moyo?" Sakura asked, "Why are you laughing?" Math wasn't something to laugh about...it was something to groan about.

"Oh! Nothing!" Tomoyo smiled, "Can we go and get an ice cream first?" Sakura shook her head in amazement-Tomoyo was laughing over an ice cream cone?

"Okay!" She agreed. Tomoyo giggled besides her, "I should've brought my video camera, oh-ho-ho-ho!" Sakura shook her head at her best friend's antics. They arrived at the ice cream parlor. It was croweded beyond belief, the pastel walls and matching decorations somehow setting a content and peaceful mood, even though there were plenty of people around. Sakura and Tomoyo stood together in line.

"Daidouji-san!" Sakura heard, "Kinomoto-san!" She turned her head to see Mei-Ling-san and her cousin, "Ni ha-wait, no, konnichiwa!"

"Konnichiwa," Tomoyo greeted, with a sly smile on her face, "Why are you two here?"

"I'm just showing Xiao Lang around," Mei-Ling replied, "Why are you smiling as deviously?"

"Oh!" Tomoyo laughed, "You wouldn't get it, Mei-Ling-san." Sakura just looked to and fro between the two girls. What devious smile? Tomoyo's?

"What could I get you?" The cashier droned on, probably bored out of his mind.

"One scoop of chocolate in a cone and another one exactly like the first." Mei-Ling replied.

"One scoop of strawberry on a cone, and one scoop of vanilla on a cone." Sakura answered, not looking at the cashier. She turned around...to see onii-san.

"The kaijuu has no manners, huh?" Onii-san smirked.

"ONII-SAN, I AM NOT A KAIJUU!" Sakura growled. It was lucky for onii-san that they were separated by a counter...if it wasn't that way, she's ram her heel _so_ hard into his leg that he'd be a cripple!

"Kaijuu's going for the kill." Onii-san's dark blue eyes swept over the people in front of him, "Who's that gaki?"

"GAKI?" Li-san looked like he was going to kill onii-san, "You baka! Teme!"

"Stop it, Xiao Lang!" Mei-Ling-san said. Li-san, held back by Mei-Ling-san, glared. Onii-san glared back. Sakura could swear that lightning was sparkling between them, and that the parlor was going to explode.

"He's a cousin of Mei-Ling-san." Tomoyo replied, "We're just showing him around."

"Oh?" Onii-san replied, "Anyways, that's 335 yen."

"Okay!" Sakura said as she dug into her bag and came up with a fistful of coins, "100...200...300...330...335!" She plopped them all down on the counter, knowing that onii-san would have to take a _long_ time sorting them all out. Serves him right, "Thanks!"

"Wait, why are you paying?" Mei-Ling-san asked, "It's not like I can't."

"And I'd appreciate it if it were not so many coins like this, kaijuu." Onii-san frowned.

"I have extra change." Sakura smiled. Her smile grew bigger when she saw onii-san's obvious irritation.

Later, while all four were sitting together (because Tomoyo asked Mei-Ling-san to, for reasons Sakura did not know as of yet), Mei-Ling-san asked, "We were going to the park next. Do you guys wanna tag along?"

"That's great!" Tomoyo commented, with that same sly smile. Sakura frowned-why was Tomoyo so deviously smiling? She couldn't be up to something...right? Sakura shook her head-she wouldn't be that devious to her best friend. It had to be something else.

Li-san was studing her quizzically. His amber eyes seemed to be studying her own emer-well, caramel eyes. Why? She had her contacts on...so it couldn't be because her eyes were green. Sakura met his eyes, and a faint inge of pink rose on his cheek. He looked down and started eating his ice cream, apparently fascinated by the swirls of chocolate.

Tomoyo noticed this, and held up a hand to stifle a smirk. Step 1 completed. Success.

Footsteps.

Running on grass, with Tomoyo laughing and Mei-Ling-san chasing her, "Hooee!" Sakura yelled when she saw that Mei-Ling-san had almost caught up with her. They were at Penguin Park, and Sakura had dumped, well, a strange mixture of leaves, twigs, mud, and sakura petals over Li-san and Mei-Ling-san. Ooh, were they _mad_. Li-san was no where to be seen, but Mei-Ling-san had a ball of...unidentified mushy stuff and was trying to stuff it down Sakura's uniform shirt.

"You're so not getting away with that!" Mei-Ling-san yelled as she threw the ball. Good thing Sakura loved PE and was on the cheerleading squad, because, without the agility gained in both activities, she would have _never_ dodged that ball. It splatted onto the ground, a gross greenish-brownish puddle.

"Hoe!" Sakura dashed behind the penguin slide.

"I knew you were going to come here." A voice murmured. Sakura whipped around. Li-san! She tried to run away, but, alas, he had already thrown a ball of sticks, leaves, and dirt. It exploded all over her uniform shirt.

"We're even." Mei-Ling-san declared when she saw all the damage.

"Li-san, you throw really accurately!" Sakura commented.

"Huh." Li-san replied.

Sakura grinned, "But that doesn't mean that you get to escape with a clean shirt." She pointed to his splattered shirt, then at Mei-Ling-san's, "What are we going to tell Terada-sensei?"

Tomoyo stepped out from the shadows, "Wash it. And, Sakura?"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"We still have to study for Math." Tomoyo replied.

"HOE!" The scream could be heard all the way from the Kinomoto house. Birds abandoned their nests-if there was a screeching monster about, why settle _here_?

"What is up with the kaijuu?" Touya was saying as he recognized the voice, "Probably got the lowest score in math again..."


End file.
